


A Fresh Start

by letsgetlokii



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Imprinting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetlokii/pseuds/letsgetlokii
Summary: "I was thinking things over. And now that you appear to be over Bella and moving on with your life,  I was thinking that maybe we could be friends." Edward suggested. His voice sounded hesitant, but sincere.Jacob froze. This was the joke. What a sick, twisted sense of humour. Friends? How could he be friends with the leech that was his mortal enemy? The monster that had stolen his best friend and former love of his life away? FRIENDS?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jacob took a huge bite out of his steaming cheeseburger, before promptly dropping it back in his plate and wincing in pain as the meat burned his tongue.

"I told you to wait." Sam said, smirking at Jacob. They were at a diner in Forks, sitting in a booth across from each other. Sam had invited Jacob out so they could do some brotherly "bonding". Embry and Quil had already been forced to go out with Sam, and had warned Jacob in advanced to stay hidden, lest he be asked out as well. But Sam had ambushed him by arriving Saturday morning, when he knew Jake would be sleeping in and asking  Jake to meet him for dinner at 7pm at the restaurant of his choice. Bill stood watching the exchange glaring at Jacob, forcing him to accept the invitation.

Okay, so maybe Sam deserved to have someone hang out with him. Ever since he had phased, he had pretty much lost contact with his old friends because of the responsibilities with the pack. As the first to phase he had to shoulder the burden alone until Jared had also phased. And furthermore, Sam and Emily had been extremely helpful in taking care of Jacob after the mess with the newborns. Emily had helped Jacob in getting back on track with his school work, and Sam had assisted Jacob in getting back to his old shape.

"Yeah, yeah" Jake grumbled as he signaled the waitress over so he could get a refill for his coke.

"Lots of ice please." he said sweetly, giving her his best charming smile as he handed over his empty glass.

"Sure thing, Jake." the waitress replied, giving him a wink as she sauntered away, hips swinging.

"You know her?" Sam asked, jerking his head in the direction of the pretty blonde.

"Yeah. She's in my Chemistry class and we're lab partners. I think she likes me." Jacob said nonchalantly.

He couldn't bring himself to admit that he had a small crush on Amber. After his disastrous attempt at getting Bella to fall in love with him, Jacob was finally moving on. What forced him to accept reality was when the newborn army had invaded, and Jacob, for the first time in his life, had come close to death. He finally made peace with the fact that Bella did not like him in a romantic way, and that he deserved better than to be her second place consolation prize. Now when he passed by a brunette his chest didn't clench painfully. And he was happy with that in itself.

But his crush on the sexy Amber Chesnikov was unexpected to say the least. She was a transfer student to the reservation school who had returned after 6 years of living in California. Her Uncle owned the diner that Sam and Jacob were currently eating at, and that may or may not have been the reason Jacob had selected this place to come eat at.

"Here's your coke." she said, her green eyes locked with Jacob's. She let her hand slide down the length of the glass, and brought her slender fingers to her lips. Her tongue peeked out to quickly lick at the condensation on her finger tips.

Jacob discreetly wiped the corner of his mouth, hoping he didn't drool, and cleared his throat.

"Uhh thanks Amber."

"No problem." she said winking, before turning and leaving. And yep. She was definitely swinging her hips like that on purpose.

"Hey Sam. I have a question" he said, immediately leaning forward and turning to face his alpha who was staring suspiciously at Amber's retreating figure.

"What."

Ok, not the reaction he was expecting.

"I wanted to ask Amber out on a date. Since you have lots of experience in that field--" Jacob dodged the fry that was thrown in his face.

"--I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Oh yeah. I knew she looked familiar. Janet and Mikhail's kid. Isn't she older than you?"

"Only by a year. So how do you ask a girl out?" Jacob asked, flushing a bit.

Sam sighed and turned to face Jacob. Just as he was about to open his mouth, both wolves stiffened in their seats, as the tell tale scent of vampire wafted into the room.

Jacob couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips as he recognized the scent and forced himself to calm down. Sam leaned over and placed his hand over Jacob's squeezing gently, but firmly.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan walked into the diner hand in hand before stopping beside the wolves.

"Edward. Isabella." Sam said coolly.

"Hey Sam. Hi Jake." Bella said, her voice becoming soft as she said Jacob's nickname.

Edward opted to remain silent, instead choosing to stare pointedly at Sam's hand which was still entwined with Jacob's.

Jacob flushed and quickly pulled his hand away. "What are you two doing here. I thought leeches couldn't eat anything other than people."

"That's probably what they're here to eat." Sam huffed under his breath, and Jacob let out a laugh.

Bella glared at Sam, as Edward tugged on her hand.

"Let's eat somewhere else Bella." he suggested. Jacob didn't miss the way he rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles softly. He saw the way Bella relaxed, and look up adoringly at her vampire boyfriend, as if he couldn't instantly break those very same knuckles he was now caressing.

Edward whipped his head to glare at Jacob when he heard that line of thought, and Jacob stared right back unflinchingly.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you? Unless this is a bad time." suddenly came a nervous voice from next to Bella.

"Amber!" Jacob replied, shocked. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. His previous question to Sam came rushing back to him, and he jumped up to follow Amber outside. They sat down on a bench just outside the diner. Jacob could see Sam sitting alone in the booth through the window outside the diner, and Edward and Bella sitting a few rows down from him. Sam glanced up suddenly and made eye contact with Jacob through the window. He gave Jacob a thumbs up.

"I know this a bit forward, but..." Jacob quickly glanced back to Amber after giving Sam a thumbs up in return. Smooth, Jake.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight. Like. On a date." Amber said in a rush nervously, fiddling with her work apron. Her long blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail and Jacob resisted the urge to tuck some of her stray strands behind her ears.

"Yeah! I'd love to! I was actually going to ask you out today. I came here with Sam, so I don't have a ride. But If we leave now I can probably make it to the reservation and be back with my bike just as your shift ends." he rambled, grinning. Awesome. Looks like he wouldn't have to ask her out after all. It was nice, having a girl be so forward with her feelings.

"Awesome. I've always wanted to ride that bike of yours." she replied, gaining back some of her previous confidence. She moved her hand up to Jake's bare bicep and squeezed. Jacob was wearing a sleeveless top and shorts today, and he couldn't help but notice that Amber was also in a sleeveless top and wearing jean shorts as well. Great minds clearly thought alike.

"I don't know why, but I'd imagine it takes a lot of strength to handle that bike."

Jacob simply flexed for her and gave her his best flirty grin. "It takes more strength to build the bike, honestly."

"Wow. You'll have to show me how to do that! I knew you put together cars, but you can do motorcycles too? Crazy!" Amber replied, in awe.

Jacob basked in her attention. It felt nice to be appreciated by a girl he liked.

"I'd love to show you Amber. In return you can show me some of your sketches." Jacob replied shyly. He knew that Amber wanted to be a tattoo artist, and she had shown him some of her doodles during their classes together.

Amber nodded, a pink blush working its way into her delicate features.

"I should go back to work and let you go home so you can get your bike. My shift ends at 8." she said reluctantly, letting her hand drop and standing up. Jacob quickly reached out, and held her hand. He entwined their fingers and looked up into Amber's face. She was blushing a bright red now.

Jacob swallowed and suppressed the desire to place a kiss on her full lips. Instead, he led her back inside the diner back towards Sam.

"Who is this Jake?" Bella asked confused, two tables down. She was now standing up and walking towards them, Edward trailing behind her like the ever clinging leech he was.

Fuck. He had forgotten about these two. He then felt a rush of happiness. Bella and Edward were literally standing in the same vicinity as him, and in that moment, Amber had made him forget they existed at all.

"No offense Bella, but that's none of your business. C'mon Jake. And don't worry Amber. I'll make sure he gets back to you in time." Sam said smoothly, flashing Amber his trademark alpha smile. Amber glanced strangely at Bella before giving Sam a hesitant smile back. She was probably wondering how he knew that Jacob had wanted to leave at that moment.

"You'd better." she replied, before leaning up and placing a kiss on Jacob's cheek. "Hurry back to me."

"Yeah." Jake said breathlessly before being dragged away by Sam. Bella and Edward continued to stand there watching the entire exchange in disbelief. Good. Let them realize that Jacob was finally done with them and their nonstop drama.

Soon, Jacob and Sam were zipping out of the parking lot in Sam's new SUV.

"Oh my god!!" Jacob yelled exuberantly.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, a small smile on his face.

"They were right there! And she asked me out!"

"I know Jake. I was there."

"Man she sounded pretty jealous didn't she. The nerve!!! So she's allowed to date Cullen but I'm not allowed to date anyone? Bullshit!"

"The audacity." Sam replied flatly.

Jacob laughed and shoved Sam's arm, causing the car to swerve.

"Watch it!"

"Relax dude, no one's on the road." Jacob replied soothingly.

"This is a new car _dude_ , it's not other people I'm worried about." Sam replied, glaring at Jake out of the corner of his eye and stroking the steering wheel lovingly.

"My bad. This is a nice car by the way."

They then launched into a discussion on the merits of buying a SUV versus a minivan for a small family for the rest of the ride home, and soon, Sam was dropping Jacob off at his house. Jacob reached for the car door, and heard the click of the locks. He turned towards Sam puzzled.

"Jacob. You said you wanted advice earlier. Do yourself a favour. Don't sleep with her tonight. Take her out at least 3 times on a real date before anything like that goes down." Sam said.

Jacob felt himself blushing. The truth was that he was a virgin, and the guys in the pack had teased him mercilessly when they had pried the truth out of his thoughts. Only Sam had not commented about it, until later when he reassured Jacob that he himself had not lost his virginity until he was 19. It was an awkward conversation, to say the least.

"Ok Sam." Jacob replied as he got out of the car.

"Have fun tonight, kid. And wear something a bit more dressy. Trust me. She'll appreciate the effort." Sam called out of the window before driving off.

Jacob stood in his driveway watching Sam drive away, before quickly running into his house and into his room. His dad wasn't home this weekend because he had gone fishing with Charlie. Jacob felt himself flushing yet again at the thought of inviting Amber over to his house after their date. He felt himself begin to tent up in his shorts at the thought of her recreating that move with the glass bottle on him.

"Stop it Jacob." he told himself.

"You are a gentlemen. Gentlemen do not rub one out before their date."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's bike roared into the parking lot of the diner right on time. He had chosen to wear a white button down shirt that fit well enough to hug his muscles, but not tight enough to look like he was ready to go clubbing. He had chosen to stick with his jean shorts on the bottom, so he looked more casual. Amber stood waiting outside the diner. She had let her hair down so that it hung straight down her back. She had changed from her work outfit into a simple body con dress and a baggy jean jacket. She looked absolutely amazing. Sam was right to have suggested the change in outfit.

"Hey Amber" Jacob said, grinning as he bent down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

A light blush flooded Amber's cheeks. "Hiya Jacob. I was thinking we could head to this party a friend of mine was throwing in Forks."

"Sounds like fun! Anyone I know?"

"I'm not sure if you do. Her name is Jessica. She's a senior at Forks High." Amber explained as the two walked towards Jacob's bike. Jacob handed her his spare helmet before climbing onto the bike.

"Nope. Don't know her. You can be my co-pilot for the night so we don't get lost getting there. It's a lot of responsibility." Jacob teased.

Amber let out a surprised laugh before sliding the helmet on and straddling the back of Jake's bike.

"I'll do my best, captain." she purred, her arms sliding around Jacob's waist.

Jacob swallowed before giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. The way she switched from cute to sexy was beginning to give his hormones a whiplash.

They were soon speeding out of the parking lot of the diner and towards the party.

~*~*~

The party was a horrible idea for a first date. Jacob had imagined himself and Amber sitting on a couch, flirting the night away, getting as drunk as his werewolf genes would allow. But instead they hadn't even spent 3 minutes at the party before Amber was whisked away by her group of girlfriends who couldn't stop giggling at the presence of the werewolf. But to Amber's credit she had reappeared at Jacob's side after a few minutes, apologizing for the interruption.  The two had spent the rest of the evening in deep conversation, ranging from cars to art school applications. Jacob hadn't felt this relaxed and happy in a really long time. She made him feel normal, which was truly appreciated after his past year and a half as a werewolf. Maybe it was the booze that was making him feel sappy. He was beginning to become a bit lightheaded from all the beer he had drunk. Amber had just run off to the kitchen in order to grab them both some more beer, and Jacob felt awkward sitting on the couch, waiting for her to return.

And to add to the awkwardness, there were vampires at the party.  Edward, his black haired sister, and her blonde mate were standing in the corner of the room Jacob was in, chatting quietly amongst themselves and occasionally glancing his way. Edward, in particular, looked especially pained at the sight of Jacob, like he couldn't bear to be in the same room as the werewolf twice in one day. " _Well the feeling's mutual buddy."_ Jacob sneered mentally. Edward made no moves indicating he had heard the wolf, irritating Jacob even more.

With a huff, Jacob got up from the couch he was sharing with an enthusiastically affectionate couple and walked towards the kitchen to meet Amber.

A  sight before him caused him to freeze in his tracks.

Amber and Bella were standing together holding drinks, and having what appeared to be a wonderful conversation. Great. No wonder Edward looked so pissed.

"Hey girls." Jacob greeted apprehensively, accepting a drink from Amber.

"Jake! You never told me you grew up with Bella! We should totally have a double date with her and her boyfriend sometime!" Amber exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Jacob's middle and stepping on her tiptoes so she could kiss his cheek.

Jacob was shocked. He was happy that she was down for a second date. But with Edward and Bella? What kind of twisted joke was this?

"Uh. I don't-"

"That's a great idea." Came a voice behind Jacob, cutting off his sentence. What was with people cutting him off today?

"I think it'll be fun." Edward finished smiling at Amber whilst stepping closer to Bella. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer still. Bella looked up and gazed into his golden eyes, an adoring smile on her lips. A year ago, Jacob would have felt a mixture of emotions at this puppy love, but today he felt nothing but annoyance and disgust. Even a bit of boredom, because of how predictable Edward had become.

"Jacob. You don't like the idea of a double date?" Amber asked, ignoring Edward. Jacob couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. A girl who was immune to Edward's good looks. She knew the way to Jacob's heart alright.

"I just don't feel too comfortable with the idea, if I'm being honest." Jacob replied easily, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. Edward wasn't the only guy who could show affection to his girl.

Amber nodded understandingly, squeezing him closer to her side. He couldn't help the fond smile that stretched across his lips. She was really great.

"Jacob, I'd really like to go out with you and Amber. Amber, I'd really like to get to know you." Bella said, forcing the two to look back at her. Amber looked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean same here! Why don't we hang out separately then? No need to drag the boys along." Amber suggested, shooting Jacob a sly wink.

Jacob smiled back at her apprehensively. He wondered why Edward had pushed for the double date. Surely he wasn't interested in hanging out with Jacob for fun. Was it to piss him off? Jacob looked suspiciously at Edward who didn't bother hiding the smirk on his face as he stared back at Jacob. Jacob felt something inside him lurch at the sight. What the hell was that? Must be the booze.

"Um. Amber I'm not feeling too hot, I'll be right back." Jacob said, excusing himself before rushing towards the stairs and into the upstairs bedroom that held a balcony. He needed some fresh air.

Once he was upstairs, Jacob looked up towards the stars. It was a clear night, the moon was full and shining. Jacob inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air before coughing at the sickly sweet scent that was suddenly way too close. Edward Cullen stood next to Jacob, also looking at the sky, with a knowing smile on his chiseled face.

"What do you want?" Jacob snapped, annoyed at having to deal with the irritating vampire.

"Same as you. I just wanted some fresh air." Edward replied, taking in an exaggerated breath.

"Haha. Hilarious. Because you're already dead. That was supposed to be funny right?" Jacob deadpanned rolling his eyes at Edward's attempt at humour. He didn't want to admit that it kind of was funny.

"I heard that." Edward said accusingly.

Jacob sighed. "You didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"I was thinking things over. And now that you appear to be over Bella and moving on with your life,  I was thinking that maybe we could be friends." Edward suggested. His voice sounded hesitant, but sincere.

Jacob froze. This was the joke. What a sick, twisted sense of humour. Friends? How could he be friends with the leech that was his mortal enemy? The monster that had stolen his best friend and former love of his life away? FRIENDS?

Jacob felt himself shake as waves of anger rolled off his body. Gotta calm down. Too many people here. He crouched onto the floor and held his head in his hands. Think happy thoughts. Think peaceful, calming thoughts. He chanted to himself mentally.

Suddenly he felt calm. Not only that, he felt safe, warm, and protected. Jacob looked up in surprise.

The blonde vampire was suddenly standing next to Edward on the far edge of the balcony staring at Jacob concerned. Jacob remembered Bella explaining his gift to him. Something about controlling emotions. What a pain. He had to be soothed by a fucking vampire. Sam was going to be so pissed that Jacob had almost shifted at a party full of humans.

"I meant what I said Jacob. But I didn't mean to upset you." Edward said calmly, walking slowly towards Jacob. Jacob felt his body tense as the vampire approached. After the newborn army had attacked, he felt more on guard with vampires. His wolf became more difficult to control around them now. He had to leave.

"I can drive your girlfriend home. So leave your bike here and go phase." Edward said reluctant to part with Jacob before getting an answer. Jacob felt a wave of his own emotion surface. Gratitude. Before he could think too deeply on it, he turned around and returned to the party to say goodbye to Amber. For some reason, he trusted Bella to ensure her safety.

~*~*~

"Edward. Aren't you being too aggressive with this?" Jasper asked. He had run upstairs abandoning Alice and some classmates when he had felt an intense wave of anger being directed at his brother. Alice herself had now joined the two.

"I have to try. He's part of my future now, right Alice?" Edward replied, not making eye contact with either of his siblings. He continued to stare at the spot Jacob had left.

"Yes Edward. That's the only reason I can think of. Why else would your future disappear? If it meant your death, I would have seen that. But instead I see...nothing. The only time I experience that is when it has something to do with the wolves. And judging by how I can see the rest of the families future not involving any sort of funeral or mourning, I would assume that all is well. In fact, it's better than that. Because-"

"Because we all look very happy in this new future. And Jacob is the one who is supposed to bring us this happiness." Edward finished. He had been thinking of nothing else but this vision for the past couple days. He appreciated the fact that Alice had shared that Bella's future had also gone dark. If Bella was also in the same situation as him, then he felt confident knowing they could face whatever was coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing in the interactions between Jacob and Edward ♥  
> And try not to hate on Amber, she's an important character for getting Jacob and Edward together!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob woke up the next morning the same way he woke up the day before. To Sam almost violently shaking him into consciousness.

"Jake. What the hell happened last night?" Sam asked casually after his shameless assault. He made his way through the room, choosing to sit at the desk near Jacob's bed.

"Who let you in?!" Jacob whimpered, slowly lifting himself into a sitting position before frowning at Sam.

"Your dad gave me a key before he left so I could check in on you" Sam replied, pulling said key out of his pocket and holding the glinting copper key in the air for Jacob to see.

Jake sighed and obediently retold Sam last night's events and prepared to get yelled at. The usual policy for encountering the vampires on your own was to call for backup or simply leave, but Jacob had chosen to stay, which technically broke Sam's rules. However, Sam remained silent after Jacob's story had ended, looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Do it."

"...Do what?"

"Be his friend. You guys have a lot in common. You even have the same taste in girls." Sam replied, calmly dodging the pillow Jake had launched at his head.

"This isn't funny Sam! How can you ask me to be friends with a leech!" Jacob whined, becoming increasingly upset. If anyone should know Jacob's complicated relationship with Edward Cullen, it was Sam. Jacob had spilled his guts to his alpha about practically everything during the weeks he was healing from the red headed leech's attack on him.

"I'm not asking you to be friends with him. I just want you to know that _if_ you choose to be friends with him, you have my blessing."

He stood and made his way to Jacob's bed, taking a seat right next to Jacob. He leaned over with a small smile and ruffled Jacob's hair. Maybe he felt bad about the vicious way he had woken his beta up. But regardless, Jacob felt himself blush. This was another thing he had not-so-willingly shared to Sam while he was doped up on pain medication. That he enjoyed having his hair ruffled because it reminded him of how his mother used to soothe him.

"Jacob." Sam moved his hand from Jacob's hair and took a hold of Jacob's chin, gently forcing the younger wolf to look him in the eyes. "You have your brothers and sister in the pack, family on the reservation, and friends at school. But Edward Cullen doesn't have that luxury." he continued before dropping his hand.

Jacob gave a deep sigh before nodding. He recalled what Edward had said to him in the tent with Bella a few months ago.

_“You know, Jacob, if it weren’t for the fact that we’re natural enemies and that you’re also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you.”_

Now that Jacob had given up on Bella, it looked like Edward could ignore the natural enemies part. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he should give the guy a shot. After all, unlike Jacob, Edward didn't seem to have that many friends. Jacob felt a pang of pity for the vampire. What was it like? Existing for decades, for centuries watching the world grow and change and remaining frozen yourself? Being unable to reach out and connect with people because you knew that you would eventually have to leave them before they grew suspicious of you?

"You're right." Jacob grumbled before moving to get out of bed.

Sam smirked knowingly. "Besides, remember how the Cullen's trained the pack? If you and Edward become friends, think of how much stronger we'll become!"

Jacob turned and pointed an accusing finger at Sam.

"I KNEW you had an ulterior motive!!!" He said triumphantly before making his way to the bathroom. Time to start the day.

~~

After Jacob had showered and dressed, the two wolves had gotten into Sam's car to make their way over to his house for breakfast. When they got there, they met Paul, Quil, Jared, and Embry who were already at the table stuffing their faces.

"Look who decided to grace us with his presence! Mr. Jacob Cullen!" Paul guffawed, spraying the table with crumbs from his stacked BLT.

"GROSS!" Quil complained, moving his plate which was the unfortunate victim of the spray.

"Dude just because you turn into a wolf doesn't mean you can act like an animal!" Jacob snapped, shielding his own plate from the onslaught of crumbs.

Embry and Jared laughed at Jacob's comment, while Sam and Emily made eye contact and simultaneously rolled their eyes at the childish banter.

After breakfast, Jacob moved to the living room and dialed Amber's number with shaking hands. He was nervous about calling her after his sudden departure from the party last night.

After 3 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked. Her voice sounded exhausted and sick.

"Amber, it's Jake. Are you ok?"

"Hey Jake. Are you feeling better? I was worried last night."

"Yeah, I'm much better now. But what about you? You sound really sick."

"Well. After Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice dropped me off, I started to feel.... Off. Like I'm going to burn up on the inside."

Jacob began to feel nauseous. The whole vampire crew had dropped her off? And now she was feeling like she was burning and weak? He got an eerie sense of deja vu.

"Do you want me to come by and check on you, or are you okay?" he asked. He added the last bit out of politeness. He was headed there no matter what.

"My parents are out of town, so some company would be nice. But just a fair warning, I look like shit." she said, letting out a wheeze rather than a laugh.

"I doubt that. But don't worry I'm on my way." Jacob said before hanging up.

Sam looked knowingly at Jacob.

"She was in a car with 4 vampires, and now she's burning up. Where have I heard this before." he said flatly, already pulling on his jacket.

"God. She's half-Quileute. But there's no way that she has the wolf gene.... Right? I mean, she's a girl!" Jacob said, beginning to panic.

"So was Leah." Sam replied gravely.

~~

The door to Amber's house was left ajar. Inside, the house was a eerily quiet.

"Jacob. Over here."

Jacob made his way to the back of the house, where Amber lay on the floor, body shaking. The whites of her eyes were visible, and her body was drenched in sweat. She was still in her pajamas. A bowl of cereal was spilled on the floor near her, the bowl itself cracked in half.

"She's shifting. We have to get her out of this neighborhood." Sam said matter of factly, scooping  Amber effortlessly into his arms. Jacob felt slightly ashamed that Sam was handling this so calmly while he himself was freaking out. He forced himself to snap out of it and ran after Sam, holding the car door open so that Sam could gingerly place Amber inside. Jacob ran back so he could lock her house up and the group sped out of the neighborhood and towards the waiting forest.

~~~

After 3 hours of Amber shaking and convulsing as her bones cracked and re-mended themselves at an alarming rate, they were finally faced with a small quivering wolf , only slightly larger than the average wolf, with golden fur.

" _Who are you! What's happening?!"_ Amber's thoughts screamed in a panic. The small wolf backed up until her back was pressed firmly against a tree. From her perspective, she was being ganged up on by two massive wolves. Her senses were probably being overloaded with new sensations that were foreign to her.

_"Amber, it's me Jacob."_ Jacob said reassuringly, backing away and slowly laying down on the ground so she knew he wasn't a threat. Sam copied the gesture, and Amber slowly began to calm down.

" _Jacob?! What's happening to me?"_ huge tears began rolling down her muzzle.

As Sam explained to Amber how the Quileute legends were true, Jacob got a sense of déjà vu as he was reminded of his own first shift and how is life had changed. Sam had explained to Jacob in the same way he was now explaining to Amber. How it was an honour to serve the pack and the tribe. How she would never be alone again because she had the pack with her.

" _The reason this happened is because you were in direct contact with the cold ones last night. Your interaction with them is what triggered the shift. But it would have happened regardless, unfortunately. These days we have a lot of young wolfs shifting because of the large number of vampires coming through our lands."_ Sam finished. His body was still lying on the ground, but his head was now up, standing at attention. He was simultaneously soothing Amber but also keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Amber remained silent.

_"Hey Amber. I know it's a lot to take in. But like Sam said, you have us now. We'll help you every step of the way."_ Jacob prodded.

The golden wolf didn't acknowledge that either of them had spoke. She simply sat there in silence, absorbing this new information. Jacob secretly thought that she was taking it pretty well. During his shift he nearly tore down the forest in his rage.

" _I guess this isn't the worst thing to ever happen to me. But I still want to go home now."_ Amber finally said, breaking the silence.

Sam and Jacob exchanged looks.

" _Amber. I think it's best that you stay with my wife and I until you get a better grip on your shifting."_ Sam said delicately.

" _I'm fine with that. I just want to be human again and lie down somewhere. I'm really exhausted."_

_"I'll teach you how to shift back now. Listen carefully."_

The next hour was spent trying to coax Amber into shifting back. After many false starts, she finally succeeded, standing before them grinning in triumph. Jacob was sure if he was human he would be blushing bright red at the sight of her naked body. Oddly enough, he didn't feel any feelings of arousal like he had when she had been human.

Sam himself darted into the nearby trees before emerging in his human form dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, holding similar clothes for the young woman.

"Thanks. I'm not going to lie, the part where you taught me how to shift back was kind of fun." Amber admitted, pulling on the t-shirt Sam held out.

"You picked it up quick. It took Jacob all night to figure out how to shift back."

"It's because you were bad at explaining." Jacob shot back, emerging from the trees dressed in his usual cut-off jeans, no shirt combo.

Amber giggled at their bickering, starting to look more like her old self.

"Let's head back." Sam said ignoring Jacob's jab, already walking in the direction of his parked car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!  
> Sorry for the abrupt end, the chapter was getting wayyy too long.  
> Thank you to all those who commented, I really appreciated your messages! Seeing people enjoy the story definitely motivates me to keep writing, so keep them coming ♥


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed normally without incident. Amber was learning to get her shifting under control, and she and Jacob officially began dating.

"Jake. Leah. Watch!"  Amber's voice came excitedly.

Jacob turned just as excited to face his enthusiastic girlfriend and Leah simply looked over at her new pack mate with a bored expression on her face. They had driven to an abandoned field where Amber had lots of space to practice how to shift and fight as a wolf. Leah had surprisingly volunteered to help Amber cope with her new status as wolf, but she wasn't expecting how much Amber genuinely seemed to enjoy being a shifter.

Amber closed her eyes tight and balled her hands into fists. She stayed in that position for 5 seconds before breaking out into a sprint and phasing midair, her clothes exploding off her body. The golden wolf barked happily before running around in circles in celebration. It was remarkable to watch her get faster and faster at phasing. Amber's body was now much larger, and the girl herself had grown several inches in the past week. She stood just as tall as Leah now, and her wolf was roughly the same size as Leah as well.

"Now comes the hard part. Phase back." Leah ordered. Amber nodded and they watched as she shut her eyes again. After a minute had passed, they were faced with Amber's human form again. She threw her head back to let out a delighted laugh, and even Leah couldn't resist smiling at the adorable display of joy.

Jacob himself was yet again blushing bright red at the sight of Amber. He had shared with Sam about how he didn't find Amber's body arousing the first time she had phased back in front of them, and Sam had responded by promptly thumping Jacob on the back of the head.

" _You idiot. You found your girlfriend shaking so hard her bones were cracking, and then you were surprised an hour later when you didn't get hard at seeing her naked body? It just means you're a decent human being, dumbass. Trust me, if you saw her naked under different circumstances, you wouldn't have had any problems."_

Sam had been right, again as usual. It took all of Jacob's willpower now to not get hard at seeing his girlfriend saunter over to him, her new hair cut skimming over her collarbones. He was unsuccessful, and tried to discreetly cover his hard on by putting his hands on his lap.

Amber finally reached him and cocked her head to the side.

"See something you like baby?" she cooed, reaching over to Jacob's lap to wrap her small hand over Jacob's before squeezing gently.

"Gross. Get a room you two." Leah said as she handed Amber some clothes.

"Like we can. Sam and Emily have already made it clear that I can't have any... Guests. At night anyways. And he has super hearing so we can't go past kissing before he's banging on my door." Amber grumbled pulling on a t-shirt.

"And my dad's always home these days. Not to mention your parents have come back from their anniversary trip so we can't exactly go there." Jacob finished, pulling his now-dressed girlfriend into his lap. Luckily, Leah's presence had killed his boner.

Leah rolled her eyes. "How horrible. There's nowhere for you to bang. Such a tragedy."

"What did you used to do, Leah?" Amber asked innocently, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. Jacob felt himself freeze. Everyone knew not to ask Leah questions about relationships.

Leah surprised Jacob by answering the question. "Well.... there was a place that all the couples in high school used to go to. But I don't know if it's still there."

"Show us!!" Amber squealed, jumping out of Jacob's lap and looping her slender arm through Leah's and dragging the older wolf back to her parked car.

~*~*~

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the abandoned cottage after driving to the near outskirts of Forks. The road was full of potholes having been clearly unmaintained and abandoned for years.

Amber and Jacob walked hand in hand towards the front lawn, looking at the run down cottage in mild disbelief. Leah walked up next to them, her cheeks pink.

She cleared her throat. "It looks worst on the outside, but it's not that bad inside, as long as you bring your own mattress. And its private."

The couple simply continued staring at the old run down property. The windows were so dirty it was impossible to see inside. Every inch of the property seemed to be covered in cobwebs and dirt, and the entire area held that musty smell that all old properties seemed to possess.

"This place is the opposite of sexy. I bet there are so many bugs in there." Amber said shuddering.

"I guess there's no harm in going inside." Jacob said bravely, squaring his shoulders and marching towards the front door, leading Amber inside. He reached out and placed his hand on the handle of the door, when a loud alarm suddenly filled the air.

Amber let out a loud shriek and yanked Jacob back away from the door. Just as suddenly as the alarm rang, it shut off.

"Hello?" Leah said coolly, answering her cell phone.

Amber clutched her chest. "That stupid ringtone almost gave me a heart attack!" she hissed at Leah.

Leah childishly stuck out her tongue in response. " Seth? What's wrong?! You idiot! Stay right there, I'm coming to get you now." she snapped, poking at her phone to end the call.

She sighed and gestured for the young couple to follow her. "We have to go. My little brother has gotten himself stranded in Port Angeles with his idiot friends."

"Why don't you go pick him up? Amber and I want to explore this place. We can just phase and run back to the reservation afterwards." Jacob suggested, wrapping his arms around Amber who quickly picked up on his intention.

"Uh, yeah! You go ahead Lee. Don't want to keep little Seth and his friends waiting!" she added, shooting Leah a thumbs up and cheesy grin in her best imitation of a greasy cars salesmen.

Leah rolled her eyes at the two of them again, and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Fine. Stay here. But don't come calling me to pick you up when you're too tired to run back to the rez." She warned before waving them goodbye and speeding off towards Port Angeles.

Jacob and Amber waved back until her car was out of sight before locking eyes. Jacob felt all his earlier arousal come back and hit him full force when he saw Amber's grey eyes filled with lust. She reached out for his hand and brought it between her legs. He could feel the heat and the dampness through her shorts, and he suddenly could care less about the place they were in. They were soon inside the cottage kissing passionately as they began removing one another's clothes, desperate to feel skin on skin.

"This place is a bit too dirty to actually have sex... But I know something we can do. Besides, I don't want your first time to be in a place like this." Amber teased, backing Jacob up against the wall before getting down on her knees before Jacob.

Jake felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he leaned back, allowing the wall to hold his weight. He bit his lip in anticipation as Amber wrapped her hand firmly around his cock. He was already hard and leaking pre-come, hips subconsciously pushing forward towards Amber. There was no way he was going to last like this. How embarrassing.

Amber looked up at Jacob through her lashes and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his cock, pre-come smearing on her lips. She then began to slowly stroke Jacob, alternating her grip from tight at the base to loose on top. She then began stroking faster and faster, making sure to rub the slit at the head of his cock, and just when Jacob felt himself tipping towards release. She gripped the base of his cock hard enough to stop him.

"Ngh... More." Jacob begged, his knees beginning to give out. Amber giggled at his dishevelled appearance. His hair was a complete mess from their kissing session and a blush spread from his face down to his chest. She slowly released her grip on Jacob's cock before leaning forward and taking him into her mouth as far as she could. Jacob moaned loudly, before coming hard into her waiting mouth.

She pulled off his soft cock with a 'pop' and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She casually walked over to the sink before spitting out his come with a wince.

"Sorry. I never liked that taste." she said apologetically.

Jacob couldn't reply. He was now crumpled on the floor trying to catch his breath. This was way better than the years he had spent jerking off in his room to his friend's dirty magazines.

Amber walked back over to Jacob before straddling his lap.

"My turn?" she asked coyly, grinding down on Jacob's crotch. She was naked from the waist down and Jacob felt himself blush as he reached down between her legs.

She felt incredibly wet, and Jake felt dizzy from arousal. He did this to her. And it was up to him to take care of her now. He slowly began rubbing her clit and she moaned in approval. He picked her up and gently lay her down on the floor so he could have better access.

He continued to rub at her clit before sucking two fingers from his other hand and reaching down to slowly push past her swollen lips. She was even hotter inside her vagina and he made sure to look back at her face to ensure she was watching. And she was. Her pupils were so wide that her eyes seemed black and Jacob couldn't help but twist his fingers. The reaction was instantaneous, Amber arched her back, her nipples hard and clearly visible through her thin t-shirt. He was shocked at just how wet she was, and how soft the inside of her was. When he imagined his cock buried in this same heat, he couldn't help but bite down on his lip as he felt his cock begin to harden again.

Jacob swallowed and began pumping his fingers faster, and he felt her clenching down impossibly hard on his digits. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and removed his right hand from her clit and replaced it with his tongue.

The taste was indescribable. He could smell her arousal becoming more intense, the scent surrounding him, intoxicating him, and he continued to lap at her until she finally came with a scream.

He moved to lay next to her, and when she finally caught her breath he leaned into kiss her.

He could taste himself in her mouth, and he wondered if she could taste herself. She pushed herself into a sitting position and stretched like a cat.

"That was amazing." she said, standing up and brushing the dust off her long legs.

"Yeah" Jacob replied, still dazed. He stood up slowly, wincing as he pulled himself free from the floorboards of the house. His sweat had essentially glued him to the wooden floorboards. Once he was free he walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck.

"We should probably go Jake. It's getting dark out." She said unwillingly as she felt Jacob's hardness at the base of her spine.

"Sure sure." he replied, not wanting to leave. He slowly rolled his hips forward before suddenly standing to his full height staring at the open window where the wind carried in a familiar scent.

"Get dressed." he ordered, already pulling on his clothes and walking towards the front entrance to wait for the unwanted guest.

Amber scrambled to get dressed, running after Jacob when she had pulled on her shorts.

"Should we phase?" She asked, worried. This was the first time she was meeting a vampire since she had shifted.

"There's no need. We didn't break any rules. This area is a no man's land. And I doubt Edward fucking Cullen is going to kill us out here." Jacob replied, annoyed rather than afraid.

 _"You sure know when to make an appearance, don't you Cullen."_ Jacob thought sarcastically, hoping the irritating vampire could hear him from wherever the hell he was.

"Sorry, I was just passing through. I didn't mean to interrupt." Came a voice from the cluster of trees near the driveway of the house.

Edward Cullen emerged, and for the first time since Jacob had known him, he was dressed casually. He wore a band t-shirt he recognized as Bella's and ripped up jeans which were probably designer despite their raggedy appearance. Despite his polite words, his voice sounded almost sad. Jacob could see Edward's jaw visibly clench as he took in the dishevelled appearance of the young wolf couple before him. He glanced over Amber briefly, but he took longer staring at Jacob. His eyes lingered on Jake's shorts, where his cock was still half-hard. Jacob felt himself flush at Edward's disappointed gaze, like his favourite puppy had just peed on the carpet.

" _Don't you dare look at me like that."_ he warned Edward mentally. Edward's eyes looked back at him surprised, like he forgot that Jacob could even speak.

"Jacob, can I speak to you in private?" Edward implored, gesturing to the forest choosing to ignore Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob gaped at the vampire. First he had the audacity to cockblock, and now he wanted to talk? Who the hell would want to speak to someone who reeked of sex? And not to mention that he didn't want to leave Amber alone in this creepy place without him.

"Jacob." Amber said softly, touching his arm. "I want to go home now." she continued, reaching down to lace their fingers together shooting the vampire a glare.

Well that was that. "Sorry Cullen. We can talk some other time." Jacob said, already walking away with Amber in the direction of the reservation.

"Wait!" Edward called out.

He pulled out a notepad and pen and furiously scrawled something down.

" _Who the hell keeps a notepad and pen with them to go hunting?"_ Jacob thought.

Edward strode over to where Jacob stood and folded up the piece of paper before placing it inside Jacob's pocket. Jacob could feel the cold temperature of Edward's hand inside his pocket, where only a thin piece of fabric separated Edward's fingers from Jacob's thigh. Edward himself stood very close to Jacob, and embarrassingly, Jacob felt his cock twitch at the intimate gesture. Edward looked into Jacob's eyes intrigued, before pulling out his hand. Jacob stood just an inch taller than the vampire, but their eyes were level with each other.

"Call me." He said softly, his cool breath kissing Jacob's burning cheek. Jacob couldn't help but nod, and Edward turned to look at Amber who stood leaning as far away from Edward as she could without being rude. She probably wasn't used to the scent of vampire yet, and Jacob recalled how the smell used to burn his nose when he had first shifted. But he was used to it now, and found Edward's smell in particular to be rather pleasant.

"Amber." Edward said, nodding his head at Jacob's girlfriend before turning to look at Jacob one last time. When he was satisfied with whatever it was he saw, he turned and disappeared back into the trees.

"What a weird guy." Amber commented, poking at Jacob's pocket. Jacob caught her wandering hand and brought it to his lips.

"He asked to be my friend at that party you invited me to." Jacob admitted, placing a small kiss on her knuckle.

"Stay away from him Jacob. He looks at you like you're his property or something." Amber warned, pulling her hand away.

"What? You think so? Sam thinks it'll be good for the pack if we become friends. But I can't imagine it." Jacob said, staring at the place where Edward had emerged from.

"If Sam says it then maybe you should listen to him. Maybe I should take Bella up on that offer of a double date." Amber said, poking Jacob's side teasingly.

Jacob let out a deep sigh before giving his girlfriend a cheeky grin.

"Race you back to the rez!" he said, already pulling his shorts off and phasing. He made sure to hold his shorts gently in his jaw so the piece of paper Edward had given him would stay intact.

Amber took advantage of this and blew past him, tearing through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacob reacting physically to Edward hehe  
> I cant wait to write about their budding friendship


	5. Chapter 5

Edward finally arrived home from his hunt in a daze. He could still feel his fingers burning from where he had deliberately pressed his fingers against Jacob's thigh. He couldn't help but curse the thin fabric that separated them from skin to skin contact, and then immediately felt guilty. He was in a relationship with Bella Swan. It was her touch that was supposed to drive him wild, not the touch of the wolf that he had considered his enemy until recent.

Edward roared in frustration and punched the closest object to him, startling Esme and Carlisle who sat in the living room reading. They stared wordlessly at Edward as the debris from the coffee table settled into a heap on the floor. Edward ignored their concerned gaze and stormed up the stairs in a huff.

He could feel the anger and confusion radiating off of him in waves, and was grateful that his brothers were out hunting for the night.

~~

Edward recalled coming upon the old cabin, and hearing the breathless moans from a voice he vaguely recognized. It was only after he had approached the cabin that he recognized the scent as Jacob's, but also unlike Jacob. This scent had none of the signs of wet dog he had grown accustom to.. It was the smell of the forest after rain had fallen, when even a vampire could not resist inhaling the fresh scent. This particular smell was rich, heady, and above all else: erotic, This was the smell of Jacob's arousal. Edward felt stirrings of lust as he took in a deep breath, knowing that Jacob would come out to meet him soon. He couldn't help but feel anticipation at being approached by the young wolf. If Jacob tried to attack him for intruding, Edward would gladly welcome it if it meant being even closer to this scent.

And soon enough Jacob came storming out, his thoughts as open and inviting as usual. He was shirtless but this time Edward couldn't help but notice the gleaming sweat that clung to Jacob's muscles.  His mouth filled with venom and he swallowed as discreetly as he could, clenching his jaw shut tight. Edward let his eyes wander down Jacob's body and couldn't help but stare at the sight of Jacob's semi-erect member. He felt slightly guilty at interrupting the young wolf because he knew personally how hard it was to get some alone time with a lover when everyone you knew had super hearing. At that moment, he heard a second voice in his mind, which caused his attention to divert to the young woman at Jacob's side.

" _Why is he staring like that at us? No... At Jacob?"_ she thought suspiciously, taking a step closer to Jacob.

Edward deliberately clenched his jaw harder this time. He didn't want to offend Jacob by growling, but couldn't help but feel disappointed that she was the one who Jacob had lost his virginity to. Jacob deserved better, he couldn't help but think.

" _Don't you dare look at me like that."_ Jacob snarled. Edward felt a pang of hurt at this. Alice had said that Jacob and Edward would be inseparable in the future, and yet the young wolf clearly felt the same animosity towards Edward he had always felt. What could Edward do in order to befriend the wolf and change this hostile relationship?

"Jacob, can I speak to you in private?" Edward finally said, hoping his voice came across as smooth and dependable. Maybe he could talk some sense into Jacob by telling him about Alice's vision.

He saw Jacob gape at him, his thoughts going a mile a minute. He was worried about his smell. Ha. If only he knew how much Edward actually liked the scent.

"Jacob." came the voice of the young woman near Jacob. "I want to go home now."

Edward decided at that moment that he hated this girl. Amber. He had driven her home when she was still human, and she was so extraordinarily plain. He remembered the way Jacob had lusted after her in that diner all those weeks ago. What did he see in her?

"Wait!" Edward called out, pulling out the pen and paper. Alice had handed him the items before he left the house with a wink. He quickly scrawled down his phone number. It would have been much simpler to simply hand his own cell phone to Jacob, but he knew the wolf would never willingly input in his number.

Edward took a deep breath yet again and strolled over to Jacob, making sure he wasn't walking too quickly. Didn't want to scare the wolf, or worst yet, seem desperate.

He knew the wolf would never accept the paper if he knew what it was, so he placed the folded up piece of paper inside Jacob's pocket, feeling the heat radiating off Jacob's skin. Edward took another inhale and was immediately intoxicated by the richness of Jacob's scent. He couldn't help but press his fingers directly against Jacob's thigh even though he didn't have to. Did Jacob's skin taste as good as he smelled? At that moment, he saw Jacob's erecting swell in size and Edward couldn't help but look up into Jacob's eyes. The two stared silently at one another, sizing each other up. Jacob's brown eyes held embarrassment, but also something else that Edward had never seen before.

Edward then stood to his full height, and leaned in close to Jacob's ear so he could speak low enough for Amber not to hear. "Call me." he whispered.

He leaned away reluctantly and met the eyes of Jacob's little girlfriend.

"Amber." he said, hoping his tone wasn't hostile. There was no way Jacob would befriend him if he made it clear that he hated his girlfriend.

He then turn and ran back to his original hunting route.

~~

After his hunt, Edward's head was pounding. The blood he had consumed filled his body with warmth, but it wasn't enough. He had never desired something as much as he desired embracing Jacob at this moment. He craved the feeling of heat radiating of his skin and that intoxicating scent surrounding him.

Edward had always accepted his lack of sexuality.

When had first been turned into a vampire, there was a time when he had lusted after Carlisle who had immediately rejected his advances.

When he had left Carlisle in his rebellion, he had met with vampires whose whole existence consisted of having sex with humans before consuming their blood. It seemed like an attractive idea at first, like the Gothic horror books he had read religiously as a human, but the reality was far more revolting. He didn't feel any desire for those vampires or their lifestyle, only disgust at their overwhelming blood lust, so he left their coven as quickly as he came.

And then there was Bella. Sweet Bella who also intoxicated Edward with her scent. But now he was coming to realize that it wasn't arousal he felt at her scent. Only bloodlust, like that vampire coven. He felt sick at this realization, and slid against his bedroom door onto the floor.

What now?

He asked himself the question despite knowing the answer. It was wrong to continue a relationship with Bella when he was now realizing how much he desired Jacob. And he couldn't pursue Jacob because he was already in a relationship, which he would respect. But he still wanted to be friends with Jacob, even if it meant suffering a unrequited love. Or lust, at the very least.

Edward buried his face in his hands. Maybe Jasper could make this pain go

away. He would ask when he returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amber ran as fast as she could out of her bedroom and raced down the stairs.

Jacob looked up quizzically at the sound of her thundering down the stairs as she approached where he sat eating breakfast with Sam and Emily.

"What's up?" he asked, noting her flushed face and wide eyes.

"I just got a call from Jessica, who's dad works at the police station, who heard from Charlie that-" Amber said in one breath, speaking fast.

"Slow down, and take a seat." Sam said pointing at the seat next to Emily.

Amber gritted her teeth and stormed over to the chair, plopping down, eager to share the news.

"Edward broke up with Bella!!!" she announced.

Jacob immediately began choking on his waffle, Sam leaning over to thump his back.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, passing Jacob a tissue as he coughed violently.

"Yeah I'm sure! I guess we can't do a double date after all." she said, feeling slightly guilty at her joy when Jessica had texted her the news.

Amber knew from what Jacob had told her that Edward was Bella's whole life. She couldn't help but feel worried for the girl she had met at the party returning to the depressed state Jacob had described when Edward had left Bella the first time. But she was happy that Bella was free from the clutches of that leech Edward. Amber couldn't help but despise the vampire who held Bella and Jacob like toys in his palm. She would visit Bella, and show her there was a bright world without Edward.

Jacob remained silent after his coughing fit. He, on the other hand, was worried about Edward. He recalled meeting the vampire in the forest that day, and how he had seemed different from usual. Not as obnoxious. Jacob put his hand to his pocket where he was carrying around Edward's phone number. Maybe it was time to give the vampire a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward's POV of the woods incident! I actually really like Edward's character, but I want him to suffer a little bit in this story. He got with Bella so easily, so I want him to feel Jacob's pain. And Amber will help with that, mwahahaha.  
> In this world, the volturi never came to visit after the newborn vampires attacked.  
> And yes, the title of this work will soon become relevant!  
> Leave me some comments, I'm dying to know what you guys think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha = Alexander. It's the Russian nickname for those named Alexander.  
> Nikita doesn't have a Russian nickname, so I just named him Nicky.  
> Also!!! Important note for this fic: The wolves DO NOT imprint on vampires. I know in a lot of fics about jakeward, it's always Jacob that imprints on Edward, but that honestly never made sense to me.   
> So why is this fic named the dangers of imprinting? I named it that before I really knew the direction this fic would go in, and because of my uncertainty, a lot of people seem confused about the content of this fic. I'm going to rename the fic so that there's less confusion there.  
> But there WILL be imprinting in this fic, and it WILL cause some trouble, but it wont be between Jacob and Edward. I want their relationship to be more natural and to follow the cannon as closely as possible.

Amber hopped out of Sam's car after saying goodbye and strode towards her house. She felt lighter and happier than she had in weeks. Sam had finally allowed her to move back home after admitting that even he could acknowledge that she could control her shifting. She couldn't hold back the smile that stretched across her face as she fit her key into the slot. Her parents worked in Port Angeles and her older twin brothers were both doing internships in Seattle, so she was home alone quite often. This week, however, they had finally finished their contracts and she had gotten permission from Sam to go home early so she could spend time with them.

"Dude, I'm telling you that there is no way the NHL is going to let Quebec have a team. First it's going to be Vegas, and then it'll be Seattle."

"Keep dreaming. Quebec has a huge hockey market, the league would be stupid not to tap into that."

Typical. Her Russian father had taught his children from a young age to love the sport of hockey, but Amber was never really a fan of the physical sport. Her brother's on the other hand were obsessed. When they were younger, they had dreamed of becoming hockey players, and had only given up once they were in high school and discovered their passion for science. Nicky was now working in physics, and Alex had decided to go to medical school.

"Nicky! Sasha! I'm home!" she shouted from the foyer, and soon enough the sound of pounding footsteps filled the house.

"AMBER!" The twins shouted, Nicky reaching his little sister first and wrapping her up into a hug. Alex enveloped the both of them squeezing tight.

"The gang's all together." he said happily, finally releasing  his siblings.

"How was Seattle?" Amber asked as the group made their way to the living room. The twins were identical, but it was crazy how different they looked and acted. Sasha was the loud and unapologetic twin who had gotten a tattoo sleeve over the years and enjoyed working out. His black hair was cropped short, and he chose to wear clear contacts to correct his vision so that his piercing blue eyes were unobstructed. He enjoyed working out, so his build was slightly bigger than his twin. Nicky on the other hand, had long hair that he often wore tied back in a ponytail. He wore glasses, and was the more gentle of the boys.

"You'd love it Amber. You'd never get bored, there's always something to do." Nicky replied, a soft smile on his face as he regarded his sister's new appearance.

Amber shrunk back at his gaze as she remembered her chopped haircut. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair and gave the twins a nervous smile.

"So. I guess mom and dad told you guys about the whole wolf thing." she said awkwardly, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Yeah. And dad warned us we'd probably turn into wolves too if we ran into the vampires. Which is why we rushed back here." Sasha said cheekily, grinning at his sister.

"Obviously." she deadpanned. "I mean it's not like you came back to visit the sister you haven't seen in 6 months."

"Visiting Amber or becoming a bad ass wolf?" Nicky asked, holding his hands out as a scale lifting the "wolf" scale as high as his arm could go.

Amber huffed and stormed out of the room, her brothers laughter following her as she made her way to the bedroom.

~*~*~*~

Jacob drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for his food to arrive. He had texted Edward to meet him at a restaurant in town so they could talk, but was quickly regretting his decision. After finding out about the golden couple's breakup, Jacob was almost desperate to meet the vampire so he could interrogate him. Why would you break up with the girl you prepared to DIE FOR last year? It was better to meet Edward in public so that they could both keep calm as they spoke. But he didn't forget that the last time he was with Edward in a public place, the vampire had made him so mad he almost shifted despite the number of humans around. Maybe he should just leave and tell Edward he wasn't feeling well.

"That would be lying." Came a deep voice across from him.

Jacob looked up and blinked at the sight of the immaculately dressed vampire. He  hadn't even noticed the vampire approach. He was getting too comfortable with Edward's scent, which was not a good sign.

Edward was wearing a white button up shirt rolled up at the sleeves. The first two buttons were undone and Jacob swallowed as he tried not to stare at the pale white column of Edward's neck, and the prominent collarbone which was proudly on display. The vampire's eyes were golden, indicating he had recently fed despite looking like he had returned from a fashion shoot and not from killing an animal. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed Edward was dressing for a date.

"Here we are. A cheeseburger with a side of onion rings. Would you like to order?" The waiter asked bored, turning to face Edward after he placed the plate of steaming hot food down in front of Jacob.

"No." Edwards said firmly, reaching for Jacob's plate and grabbing an onion ring. Jacob felt affronted, knowing that the vampire couldn't enjoy the onion ring. What a waste of perfectly good food. The waiter shrugged at Edward's cold demeanor and strolled off.

"That was kind of rude, don't you think?" Jacob asked, frowning at the vampire.

"I don't want him to bother us." Edward replied coolly, taking a bite of the onion ring before making a face at the taste.

Jacob snickered, taking a bite of his burger. Serves him right, arrogant brat.

"Anyways." Edward said suddenly, sitting up straight and giving Jacob a knowing smile. "I'm glad you called. Does this mean you've thought over my invitation to become friends?"

Jacob nearly choked on his burger at the strangeness of Edward's question and looked across the table into Edward's hopeful golden eyes. What a weird way to ask someone to become friends. Did people even ask to be friends anymore? Wasn't that something only children did? Maybe that's how people became friends in the 1800's when Edward was human.

"I was born at the turn of the century, not the 1800's."

"Stop reading my mind." Jacob retorted, narrowing his eyes at the intrusion.  He hated that.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Don't do it again. And the answer is yes. Since you broke up with Bella, I don't see why not."

Edward winced at Bella's name, but his smile grew in size.

"Great. And I just wanted you to know that I didn't break up with Bella because of you." Edward said confidently, lacing his fingers together on the table.

Jacob blinked.

"It was because I was leading her on. I didn't love her the way a man is supposed to love a woman. I mean,  I did love her, but it was the same way I love any of my siblings. And that wasn't fair to her." Edward continued, staring unflinchingly at Jacob. His eyes were kind of wide though, and he looked nervous despite the confident tone of his voice.

Jacob continued staring at the rambling vampire. It was kind of refreshing to see this flustered side of the usually stoic vampire.

"Edward. It's cool. No offense, but she's better off without you. And don't worry I'm sure you'll find a pretty vampire girl to fall in love with someday." Jacob teased, trying to soothe the embarrassed vampire. He wondered if anyone else had ever seen this side of Edward Cullen. This rambling, nervous, embarrassed mess of a teenager.

"Boy." Edward corrected.

"What?"

"Boy. That's why I broke up with her. I'm pretty sure I like boys." Edward admitted, finally breaking his gaze and looking down at the table. When he was a human, his entire upper body would flush a deep red whenever he was embarrassed .  He remembered how his mother would purposely say the most embarrassing things to him, just to make him blush. That was one part of being human he didn't miss.

Jacob shocked Edward by letting out a hearty chuckle. He reached over to knock loudly on the spot where Edward was staring. The vampire looked up reluctantly.

"Relax Edward." Jacob said. He continued chuckling at the vampire who was now staring at him confused. Jacob couldn't help but think that Edward looked way better when he was actually showing emotions and acting his age.

"It's not the 1800's anymore Edward. Its 2007. People don't really care that much if you swing for the same team."

"What team?"

"It's an expression, I'm trying to say that I don't care that you're gay." Jacob explained patiently, raising an eyebrow at the vampire who was now looking utterly confused.

"Oh! Great. You're actually the first person I've told." Edward confided, slowly relaxing.

"Why haven't you told your family? Surely Carlisle wouldn't care?"

Edward closed his eyes in mock horror as he imagined coming out to Carlisle. "Carlisle already knows"

"I thought you said-"

"I know. I try to erase it from my memory, but Carlisle knows." Edward said, his eyes still shut as he pinched the skin between his eyes which refused to move. Damn vampire skin.

Jacob shrugged and let the vampire wallow in his own misery while he finished eating his burger.

After dinner, Edward walked Jacob back to his motorcycle.

"How are you and Amber doing?" Edward asked nonchalantly, leaning against Jacob's bike, as the wolf walked to the other side.

"You're not the only one who broke up recently. She ended it with me." Jacob replied bitterly, putting his helmet on.

"What happened? You guys were so happy the last time I saw you!" Edward exclaimed, shocked.

"Leah got to her, and basically told her that there was no point in dating a wolf because once they imprint on someone, you'll be kicked to the curb like trash. She decided that she didn't want to be in that situation if she ever imprinted, or if I imprinted. And also the fact that she hated the idea of me hanging out with you. When I put my foot down and told her that I was going to meet up with you, she broke up with me on the spot. It was the last straw I guess." Jacob finished with a sigh, straddling the bike.

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"It's cool. We're still friends, and pack members. It was a pretty anticlimactic breakup, honestly. But at least now that I've actually been in a relationship, I know what to look for next time." Jacob said, smiling gently. Edward couldn't help but smile back at his new friend.

"You should go home, I'll call you tomorrow." Edward said reluctantly, stepping away from the motorcycle.

Jacob then shocked him by leaning over and wrapping Edward up in a hug. Jacob scent enveloped him once more and the smell of earth and spices left his mind spinning. Jacob pulled away and gave Edward a cheeky smile.

"Next time we hang out, you're not allowed to get depressed like you did today."

Edward thanked every deity he knew that he couldn't blush, because if he could, he was sure that he would have been red from head to toe.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob, Embry, and Quil walked along the beach chatting amongst themselves. Despite his breakup with Amber, Jacob was in high spirits. Bella had tentatively texted him the week prior, and they were now regularly hanging out and catching up. He had told her straight out that he was attempting a friendship with Edward, and she was surprisingly happy about this news.

" _He's a lonely guy" she admitted. "After we broke up, I was heartbroken. Not only for myself, but for him. He's only ever been close with his family, and he was so reserved and withdrawn when I first met him. I was afraid he would become like that again. But if he's going to be hanging out with you, then I'm glad. You're so full of life, Jacob." she teased._

His relationship with his pack had been tense at first, as expected.  Especially between Sam and Leah who had really bonded with Amber. But once he and Amber agreed to be friends with no hard feelings over the breakup, Sam and Leah relaxed. Plus there were the 2 newest members of the pack. Amber's older twin brothers had immediately phased after staying in La Push a little over one week. Just like Amber, they took to pack life quickly. Sam however, was not as warm to them as he was to Amber.

" _They're moving back to Seattle. I don't want two new untrained werewolves unleashed on that city." Sam grumbled during patrol with Jacob._

Amber tried her best to assure Sam that the twins were not leaving La Push for the entire year, that after they had phased they both decided to take a gap year as opposed to returning to Seattle to begin work. But the alpha was still concerned about the two blue eyed twins.

"Jacob. Should we go cliff diving?" Embry asked suddenly snapping Jacob out of his mental dialogue.

Jacob eyed the water. The waves were especially high today, crashing down and causing white foam to bubble across the body of water. The weather was getting cooler and would feel amazing to the overheated wolves.

He shot a grin to his friends. "Race you guys there!" he called out, already breaking into a sprint.

He let out a laugh as he heard their splutters of protests before going full speed towards the cliff.

He reached the cliff first because of his head start, and he wasted no time shucking off his shirt and shorts. When he had finished undressing, Embry and Quil finally reached him.

"You're a cheater." Quil complained, pulling off his sweatshirts.

Jacob snickered as he headed towards the cliff.  His phone began buzzing from underneath where he had messily discarded his clothes.

"Can you get that for me Quil?" Jacob asked as he began stretching. Last thing he wanted was to pull a muscle on his way down.

"Jacob's phone. Quil speaking." Quil answered. Embry and Jacob exchanged glances and rolled their eyes simultaneously at the mocking professionalism in Quil's voice.

 _"Um, hi Quil. Is Jacob around?"_ Jacob could hear Bella clearly from where he stood, despite how softly she spoke to Quil.

He smiled as he turned back towards his Quil, his hand outstretched. He ignored the way Embry was now exchanging glances with Quil. Traitor.

"Hey Bella."

"Jake. I was wondering if you were free to hang out today? Something happened to me, and I wanted to tell you in person before you found out another way." Bella said nervously, her voice cracking at the last word. He could practically see her sitting down in her bed, cheeks flaming red, clutching her phone tightly.

"I'll come over to your house in an hour. How does that sound?" He replied, trying to reassure his skittish friend.

"Perfect. I'll see you then!"

~~~~~~

Jacob shifted as he approached Bella's house. Her drive way was empty, save for her faded red truck.

He proceeded to make his way to her window, and climbed the tree outside of her house. He could always go through the front door like a normal person, but he preferred the danger that came with climbing the tree and jumping in through the window. He knew realistically he wouldnt be hurt if he fell from that height, but the thrill of that jump from the tree to the window sill still got his heart racing.

He landed with a soft thud in her bedroom, where she sat waiting at her table.

"Jake. Sit down."

He raised a brow at her solemn tone, but did as he was told.

Just as the silence was beginning to border on awkward, Bella finally spoke. "Nikita Chesnikov imprinted on me."

"..."

"..."

There it was again. That awkward silence. What do you say to your first love who you finally got over, only to have her tell you she's been imprinted on by your ex's brother? This entire situation was too dramatic for any soap opera.

"Um. Welcome to the pack. I guess?"

"We're going to be friends for now Jacob, but I want you to know that I want to pursue a relationship with him some day. I think I can grow to love him." she said, blushing. It still amazed Jacob that she wasn't aware of how beautiful she was. Sitting here now, her head bowed, brown hair spilling to cover her face that was no doubt stained with red blush.

"I'm happy for you Bells." he said softly, and he meant it too. He walked over to where she sat, and kneeled next to her.

"Thanks Jake. I know it's so soon after Edward. But it's so nice. Being pursued by someone like this. Not feeling like you're the only one experiencing all these passionate feelings." she admitted, her eyes bright.

Jacob chuckled at her enthusiasm before wrapping her up in a warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long break. But real life has gotten in the way. I graduated university, I have a new job, and I'm just trying to get adjusted with all these changes. But here's a short update! I can't wait to update again :)
> 
> p.s. thank you to the person who commented recently, you definitely inspired me to push this chapter out ASAP. Keep the comments coming guys <333

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2016 and i'm writing twilight fanfiction.  
> But you know what, this pairing is golden and I refuse to let this ship sink!


End file.
